1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spade, more particularly to a spade with a handle and a blade member foldable relative to the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spade generally includes a wooden handle and a metal blade member disposed on the handle for digging. However, the blade member is secured to the handle such that the length of the spade is fixed, thereby making the spade inconvenient to carry and store.